Enamorada del hermano de mi novio
by yessina
Summary: Una historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

Primero determianre el fic.  
Historia y genero: Amor/Romance protas: Ita Saku y Sasu La historia empiza con Itachi con 12 a os y Sakura y Sasuke con 5 a os.  
Titulo: Enamorada del hermano de mi novio.

Enamorada del hermano de mi novio.

cap 1: El comeinzo Todo empeiza una ma ana de Domingo, en la famila Uchiha se llevantaba temprano y la familia Haruno tambien tenian un compromiso inportante k atender.

-Familia Uchiha-

Sasuke recien se llevantava iva al comedor a desayunar.  
Sasuke: buenos dias Mikoto: buenos dias Fukawa: desayuno, rapido y vistete.  
Sasuke: si se seinta para desayunar y empiza a desayunar, entonces aparece Itachi en el comedor.  
Itachi: buenos dias, familia.  
Mikoto: buenos dias hijo, ya sabes k e sun dia muy inportante para ti no?  
Itachi: si, lo se.  
Fukawa: no, nos puedes fallar entendido?  
Itachi: si Y acaba de desayunar y Sasuke se va a vestir elgenate para la gran cita ivan a comer en un restaurnate de lujo.  
-Familia Haruno-  
Sakura recien se llevantaba y iva al comedor a desayunar, pero antes se ducho y se vistio para una ocacion especial y luego bajo a desayunar.  
Sakura: buenos dias madre, buenos dias padre.  
Madre: estas lista mi ni a?  
Sakura: si.  
Padre: hoy e sun dia muy inportante sabes?  
Sakura: si, por eso tan areglada.  
Despues del desayuno se ivan al restaurante de lujo, si las 2 fmailias habian kedado la familia Haruno y la familia Uchiha.  
En el restaurante de lujo, las 2 familias cuando se encuentran,  
Uchiha: buenas tardes Haruno: buenas tardes y las 2 familas se cientan a comer, despues de la comida venia lo inportante la charla k tendrian esas 2 familias.  
Fukawa: el trato sigue en pie no?  
Moyota: porsupuesto, parece buen chico, su hijo.

Mikoto: no lo dude, es un exelente estudiante.  
Y depsues de hablar cierran el trato, k tenian pedniente.  
Fukawa: bien, entonces de acuerdo.  
Moyota: si, nos vovleremso aver.  
Sasuke, no entendia nada de lo ke sucedio a la cena y ademas k la chica de lso Haruno le parecio muy bonita.  
Al llegar a casa Sasuke estuvo pensando en la comida y lo k abia pasado alli.

-FLASH BACK-  
En el restaurante, comiendo.  
Fukawa: Sasuke puedes salir fuera con Sakura, por favor.  
Sasuke: si Moyota: Sakura, sal fuera.  
Y una vez fuera, escuchaban lo k decian los mayores, lo uniko k entendieorn a oir fue compromiso y entonces Moyota: Sakura entra.  
y Sasuke kedo fuer esuchando y vio como Sakura y su hermano Itachi se daban unos anillos y se los ponian y no entendia eso.  
-Fin FLASH BACK-

Y depsues de eso Sakura y su fmailai venia muy seguido por su casa o a veces era Itachi el k s eiva a casa de Sakura. Y pasaron lso a os Sakura y Sasuke ya tenian 15 a os y Itachi 22 a os.  
FIN CAP 1


	2. capitulo 2

cap2: Adolescencia

Los a os pasaron y Sakura siempre iva a casa de su novio Itachi, todos los dias, Sasuke ya se avia acostumbrado a su presencia y se avia enamorado de ella pero como? se enamoro de la novia de su hermano como pudo pasar eso, el trato diario de verla cada dia kizas? fuera como fuera se habia enamorado y un dia se decidio declarar aprovechando la espera diaria de Sakura en su casa.  
Eran las 5 de la tarde y como siempre Sakura llegaba puntual a esa hora a casa de los Uchiha.  
Sasuke: pasa.  
Sakura: Hola, buenos dias.  
Y van al slaon ah esperar mientras.  
Sasuke: deseas tomar algo?  
Sakura: no gracias, esperare aki como siempre.  
Entonces despeus de 5 segundos de silencio Sasuke se decide declarar.  
Sasuke: Sakura esto...  
Sakura: si?

Entonces se abrio al puerta y entro en al sala como no Itachi puntual como simpre a als 5:5 de la tarde.  
Itachi: buenas, hermano peke o, hola mi amor.  
Sasuke: no em llames asi.  
Sakura: Hola amor.  
Itachi: vamos Sakura.  
Sakura: si Y entonces suben a la habitacion de Itachi como siempre desde k Sakura tenai 12 a os, se encerraban ahi horas y aveces se oian gritos de Sakura y eso Sasuke no lo podia soportar ys e iva a dar una vuelta por el parque, mientras paseaba empezo a llover y Sasuke se mojaba, hasta k al fin se refugio debajo de un puente, donde se ecnontro a 2 persoans conocidas a Sai y a Ino juntos.  
Sai: hola ^^ Ino: hola Sasuke-kum Sasuke: Hola Sekedaron alli hasta k apro de llover y mientras volvia a casa vio a Sakura k regresaba la suya.  
Sasuke: Sakura.  
Sakura: ah hola Sasuke.  
Sasuke: te pasa algo?  
Sakura: no hasta ma ana, adios.

Y al dia siguiente a las 5 en punto de la tarde llega Sakura como simpre, pero esta vez estaba rara.  
Sasuke: te pasa algo?  
Sakura: no Sasuke: diem k te pasa?  
Sakura: nada.[/color[color=black]]  
Sasuke se rpeocupaba por Sakura y al ver k su hermnao no llegaba se preocupo aun mas.  
Sasuke: kieres k salgamos a buscar a mi hermano?  
Sakura: si, por favor.  
Y salen en busca de su hermano y no lo encuentran, hasta k llegan a un parque y lo ven besando a otra chica.  
Sakura: 0_0 Y se marcha llorando Sasuke: Sakura esperaaaaa.  
Y corre tars de ella, mientras Sasuke piensa maldito hermano pork le pone los cuernos a una chica asi, si ella fuese mia yo no el aria eso, y mientars se pone a llover y entonces encuentra a Sakura refugiada debajo un puente y el se pone a su lado.  
Sasuke: Sakura.  
Sakura lloraba.  
Sasuke la abraza y Sasuke: trankilizate, el no te merece.  
Entonces la mira y la besa.  
-FIN CAP 2-


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3: otra novia

Sakura:pero k haces Sasuke: Sakura tk Sakura: ahora no Sasuke: se como te sientes, mi hermano fue un inbecil Sakura: adios y justo en ese mometno para de llover y Sakura seva corriendo y Sasuke keda ahi solo y cuando llega a casa se encuentra a su familai reunida con al familia Hyuga.  
Fukawa: hijo llegas justo a tiempo.  
Sasuke: buenas noches se or Hyuga.  
Hiashi: parece buen chico y educado.  
Fukawa: Sasuke conoces a Hinata.  
Hiashi: Hinata presentate.  
Hinata: buenas noches, soy Hyuga Hinata.  
Sasuke: mucho gusto Dijo lo mas educado k puedo entonces.  
Hiashi: espero k sea un buen chico para mi Hinata.  
Sasuke: (espera ah dicho mi Hinata, eso suena ah compromiso,oh no)  
Fukawa: bien entonces de acuerdo.  
Y hacen el trato Fukawa y Hiashi: tomad.  
Y les dan un colar a cada uno en forma de corazon el de Hinata ponia Sasuke y el de Sasuke Hinata.  
Fukawa: bien Sasuke Hinata es tu novia apartir de ahora.  
Hiashi: asi es Hinata Sasuke es tu novio apartir de hoy.  
Y al dia siguiente en casa de los Uchiha sobre las 4 de la tarde llegan Sakura y Itachi juntos acaramelados y Sasuke no entendia nada despues d elo k paso ayer.

-FLASSH BACK-  
sakura regresaba para su casa se encuentra a Itachi.  
Itachi: hola amor mio.  
Sakura: vete Itachi: pero k te pasa?  
Sakura: te vi besando ah otra.  
Itachi: ah es eso, veras yo te lo explico...  
Sakura: ah era eso, menos mal -FIN FLASH BACK-

Itachi: Sakura kieres algo?  
Sakura: si una fanta plis.  
Entonces kedan Sakura y Sasuke solos y Sasuke: Sakura me puedes explicar?  
Sakura: veras resulta kel pasaba por alli y estaba rodando una pelicula de amor y se kedaron sin protagonista y le le pidieron a tu hermano k hiviera la escena y eos paso.  
Sasuke: 0_0 olvidaba k mi hermano era actor.  
Y entonces viene Itachi Itachi: k paso? Sakura: nada Sasuke: nada me voy Y Itachi mira con mala cara a Sasuke Itachi por k te beso?

-FLASSH BACK-  
Sakura: tengo algo k contarte Itachi.  
Itachi: k?  
Sakura: tu hermano me beso y em dijo k me keria.  
Itachi: 0_0 k demonios?  
Y despues las cosas se calmaron -FIN FLASH BACK-

FIN cap 3 


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4: Relaciones esporadicas

Entonces Sasuke se fue al parke de siempre y alli encontro a Hinata y a Nejy el primo de Hinata sentados en un banco los 2 juntos.  
Sasuke: buenas Saludo Nejy lo miro con mala cara Nejy: cuidado con mi prima Uchiha Hinata: Nejy Nejy: lo digo en serio, no me gusta k sea tu novio.  
Hinata: pero Nejy, mis padres lo decidieron asi.  
Nejy: lose y aun ais no me gusta.  
Sasuke: lo siento, siento no ser de su agrado.  
Entonces Sasuke se fue siguiendo su camino, para su casa mientras paseaba por la gran ciudad de Tokio de regreso a casa, se encontro ah Tenten una compa era de clase.  
Sasuke: hola Tenten: hola buenas tardes.  
Sasuke: buenas tardes.  
Entonces aparece la directora del colegio Tsunade-sama.  
Tsunade: buena satrdes Sasuke, Tenten.  
Sasuke: beunas taedes Tsunade.  
Tenten: buenas trades Tsuande-sama.  
Despues se despidieron y Sasuke sigui el camino a casa y cuando llego a casa se encontro a su familia y a 2 familais mas, la familia Haruno y la familia Hyuga.  
Sasuke: k hacen ellos aki?  
Fukawa: hoy hay cena familiar.  
Sasuke: como k cena familiar?  
Fukawa: lo k oyes, ahora sube y areglate.  
Sasuke subio y se arreglo y bajo.  
Fukawa; bien vayamos al comedor.  
Y van al comedor una vez en el comedor se sientan de la siguiente manera se sientan Fukawa y Mikoto juntos Hiashi Nejy y Hinata y Sasuke al lado, despues Itachi y Sakura juntos y Moyota y su mujer Miashi juntos, despues de colocarse empezaron la cena.  
Despues de la cena se fueron al salon para hablar.  
Fukawa: bien sentemonos.  
Moyota: bien, hables del futuro d emi hija.  
Hiashi: lo mismo digo.  
Mikoto: voy a buscar una tila para todos.  
Y fue a bsucra la tila la tomaron y volvieron hablar.  
Sasuke: es necesario hacer esto?  
Fukawa: si, se juega el futuro de la familia en esto.  
Itachi: hermanito hay k ser serios.  
Sasuke: tu no molestes.  
Itachi y Sasuke: Fukawa: basta ya.  
Mikoto: mejor traigo mas tila.  
Hiashi: hablemso de Hinata.  
Moyota: hablemso de Sakura.  
Fukawa: ok emepzemso por Itachi.  
Hiashi: y mi hija?  
Fukawa: despues, bien hablemso dle futuro de Sakura y Itachi.  
Moyota: muy bien hablemos.  
Sakura: (esto es serio, keran k nos casemos)  
Itachi: eso significa k keries un matrimonio? no?  
Sakura: (anda k listo) Fukawa: por mi parte si, no se la de la familia Haruno k intenciones tiene con su hija.  
Moyota: las mismas k usted Uchiha, kiero matrimonio, por eso estamos hablando aki hoy.  
Fukawa: asi es.  
Itachi: entonces hay matrimonio?  
Fukawa y Moyota: en eso estamos.  
Sakura: vais a determinar fecha y todo eso?  
Fukwa: exacto.  
Moyota: bien pongamos fecha.  
Fukawa: k tal en 2009 en Febrero dia 15?  
Moyota: genial.  
Hiashi: bien pasemso a mi hja.  
Miashi: un momento hija seguro k kires casarte con Itachi?  
Sakura: ah k viene esa pregunta mama?  
Miashi: solo responde.  
Sakura: pos si.  
Miashi: de acuerdo entonces.  
Los padres de Sakura se despiden y se van y Sakura y Itachi suben a su habitacion.  
Hiashi: bien hablemso de mi Hina-chan.  
Nejy: eso hablemos de mi prima.  
Fukawa: ok k planes hay para ellos 2? para mi hijo Sasuke y para su hija Hinata.  
Hiashi: estamos aki para hablar de ello y decidirlo.  
Nejy: lo primero esto es serio o no?  
Fukawa: es serio y inportante.  
Nejy: bien entonces, hablemso de matrimonio.  
Hinata: ma-ma-tri-mo-nio?  
Sasuke: me niego.  
Fukawa: no puedes negarte hijo, tienes k cumplir tu deber como Uchiha.  
Hinata: pero-pero yo-yo no kiero.  
Nejy: ami tanpoco me gusta de k este sea tu novio-prometido.  
Hiashi: hija, seguro k aprenderas a kererlo, bien hablemos de su futuro.  
Fukawa: exelente, entonces hay matrimonio, para cuando la fecha?  
Hiashi: en 2012 dia 12 de Febero le parece bien?  
Fukawa: bien.  
Y la familia Hyuga se despide y se marcha, despues Sasuke sube agotado a su habitacion y se encierra alli y pasa una mala noche.  
Y una mala semana para k negarlo y en el instituto sus encuentros con Nejy y Hinata no eran agardables y un dia en el patio.  
Sasuke: Hinata tengo k hablar contigo.  
Hinata: si Nejy: k kieres de mi prima.  
Sasuke: hablar con ella a solas.  
Nejy: y si no te dejo?  
Hinata: dejalo, porfavor Nejy-onisa.  
Nejy: ok Y los deja solos Sasuke se sienta al lado de Hinata y.  
Sasuke: es verdad k te gusta Naruto?  
Hina: 0_0 eh?  
Sasuke: por tu cara parece k acerte.  
Hinata baja la mirada.  
Hinata: te confesare k estoy enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto.  
Sasuke: y yo te confieso k estoy enamorado de Haruno Sakura.  
Hinata: oh parece k los 2 estamos en la misma situacion.  
Sasuke: si enamorados de otras personas.  
Hinata: si.  
y Hina se pone triste.  
Sasuke: k podemos hacer?  
Hina: acaso podemos acer algo?  
Sasuke: aver los 2 estamos enamorados de otras personas, no nos pueden obligar a casarnos y podemso acer algo mientras el tiempo pasa podiamos intentar ganar el coraozn de las personas k amamos k te parece?  
Hina: genial agamoslo.  
Sasuke: yo te ayudo con Naruto y tu me ayudas con Sakura.  
Hina: genial.  
Sasuke y Hinata: emepzemso la operacion conkistar.

FIN CAP 4 


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5: conquistar

Hina: y bien como lo aremos?  
Sasuke: buena pregunta, pero tu em puedes decir maneras de como conquistar a una chica y yo a ti lo k puedes hacer para conquistar a Naruto-kum te parece bien?  
Hina: si muy bien.  
Entonces sono la campana del fin del patio y kedaron en hablar despues de clase y asi kedaron, despues de las clases en la salida.  
Sasuke: buenas emepezemso nuestro plan.  
Hina: buenas ok, al trabajo.  
Entoonces fueron a casa de Hinata, tenia una casa enorme su familia era millonaria tenia mucho dinero para gastar, por eso la familia Uchiha keria unirse a la familia Hyuga para juntar fortunas y ser de las familias mas ricas del mundo.  
Sasuke: guay Hinata tiene una casa enorme casi un palacio.  
Hinata: gracias Sasuke-kum, me ayudaras a conkistar a Naruto-kum.  
Sasuke: claro pero tu me ayudas a mi a conkistar a sakura.  
Hinata: claro ^^ confia en mi.  
Sasuke: bien por donde empezamos?  
Hinata: tu ves a Sakura todos los dias no?  
Sasuke: si.  
Hinata: tu lo tienes ams facil k yo.  
Sasuke: no ves a Naruto todos los dias?  
Hinata: no.  
Y puso cara triste.  
Sasuke: vamos anmate yo te ayudare ah k lo veas todos los dias ok?  
Hinata: enserio?  
Sasuke: claro.  
Entonces entra Nejy en la habitacion de Hinata.  
Nejy: prima no tendras...? eh Hinata: ah hola Nejy, no te esperaba.  
Nejy: k hace el aki?  
Hinata: nada, me ayuda.  
Nejy: te ayuda? O_o Hinata: si.  
Sasuke: si la ayudo pasa algo?  
Nejy: Hinata: ya basta Nejy k kerias yo y Sasuke tenemos prisa.  
Nejy: teneis prisa O_o?  
Hinata: Nejy por favor.  
Nejy: solo keria pedirte un CD.  
Hinata: cogelo tu mismo y dejanos trabajar.  
Nejy coje el CD y se va extra ado.  
Sasuke: tu primo vive contigo?  
Hinata: si, sus padres murieorn y desde entonces mi padre cuida de el como un hijo, por eso yo lo kiero como un hermano mas k un primo.  
Sasuke: entiendo.  
Hina: mm vayamos a lo nuestro.  
Sasuke: si mejor a lo nuestro.  
Hina: k deberia hacer para gustarle a Naruto-kum?  
Sasuke: mmmmmmmm dejame pensar.  
Se la mira de ariba abajo y piensa.  
Sasuke: deberias ser menos timida.  
Hinata: y otra cosa? jeje Sasuke: jeje vez inposible dejar de ser timida.  
Y se rien mucho los 2 hasta k.  
Hinata: tu tienes buena relacion con Sakura?  
Sasuke: bueno mas o menos.  
Hina: entonces lo uniko k tienes k hacer es regalarle una rosa.  
Sasuke: regalarle una rosa?  
Hina: si, solo eso y ya veras k pasa conocineod a Sakura como la conosco somos amigas.  
Sasuke: ok yo te ayudare con Naruto, vayamos al parke.  
Hina: ok Y van al parke y alli se encuentran a mucha gente conocida a Sai y a Ino a Kiba y Akamaru su perro a Naruto y ah Itachi y Sakura.  
Sasuke: mira Naruto.  
Hina: mira tu hermano y Sakura.  
Hina y Sasu: a por ellos.  
Sasuke: tu primero Hinata.  
Hinata: ok, pero tengo miedo.  
Sasuke: vamos be y acercate a el.  
Y Hinata se acerca ah Naruto poko a poko.  
Hina: Naruto-kum.  
Naruto: eh? oh Hinata.  
Hinata: buenas tardes Naruto-kum.  
Naruto: ^^ buenas tardes.  
Hinata: es-esto Naruto-kum.  
Naruto: si.  
Hinata: k tipo de cosas te gusta hacer?  
Naruto: k k em gusta hacer?  
Hina: si Naruto: mmmmmm correr acer futing y pintar.  
Hinata: k interesante Naruto-kum.  
Naruto: ehm Hinata losiento em tengo k ir adios, hasta otra.  
Hinata: uf.  
Sasuke: como te fue?  
Hina: bien averigue 2 cosas k le gustan.  
Sasuke: genial Hina: si, ahora te toca a ti.  
Sasuke: es verdad donde esta Sakura?  
Hina: ahi con tu hermano.  
Sasuke: tengo k esperara ah k este sola.  
Hina: si sera lo mejor.  
Y despues de muchoo esperara ven k no se sepran para nada y..

FIN CAP 5 


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6: Plan B

Sasuke: hay k idear un plan B.  
Hinata: si pensemos.  
Despues de un buen rato de pensar.  
Hina: y por k no vas igualmenet y dices algo k aga fuera Itachi y tu aprovechas para hablar con Sakura.  
Sasuke: buena ideo pero k le digo?  
Hina: no se k os traiga bebidas o lo k se te okurra.  
Sasuke: ok voy.  
Y va hasta ellos k estaban sentados en un banco trankilamente charlando Sasuke: Hola Sakura, Hola hermano.  
Sakura: Hola Itachi: k kieres?  
Sasuke: (uy k me pilla) nada solo hablar con vosotros, por cierto tengo sed y tu Sakura?  
Sakura: pues si.  
Sasuke: Itachi serias tan amable de irte ah buscar bebidas para mi y Sakura y para ti si kieres.  
Itachi: (k raro esta mi hermano)  
Y se marcha a buscar las bebidas y Hinata observava.  
Sasuke: esto Sakura tengo algo para ti toma.  
Y le da una rosa roja preciosa.  
Sakura: mmmmm esto gracias Sasuke-kum Sasuke: te gusto?  
Sakura: si gracias ^^.  
Entonces volvio Itachi y vio la rosa en la mano de Sakura y.  
Itachi: y esa rosa?  
Sakura: me la regalo tu hermano ah k es bonita?  
Itachi: mi hermano? Sasuke: bueno yo ya me voy, adios.  
Y se va corriendo hasta donde esta Hinata.  
Sasuke: por k poko, con mi onisa no se puede.  
Hina: ya normal, pero poko a poko lo conseguiremos ya veras.  
Y despues de eso cada uno a su casa a dormir, al dia siguiente en el instituto en clase de Economia con Kakashi-sensei, en esa clase asistian Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji,  
Gaara y Shino.  
Mientras Kakashi explicaba Sasuke y Hinata intentaban llevar acabo su plan por suerte Hinata se sentaba al lado de Naruto y Sasuke al lado de Sakura, asi les resultaria mas facil llevar acabo su plan.  
Naruto no entendia muy bien las clases asi k Hinata lo podria ayudar dando clases particulares ah Naruto, pero Sakura y Sasuke eran listos por esa via Sasuke no se podia asecar a ella, tendria k pensar algo,  
para asecarse a ella, pero k? tenia k hablar con ella de alguna manera pero no sabia como, entonces ocurio un milagro.  
Kakashi: Sasuke Sakura, por favor id a buscar en la sala de profesores las hojas de los deberes k os manadre estan ne mi casiller.  
Sasuke: (bien esta es mi oportunidad)  
Sakura: ok Cuando salen de la clase y mientras caminan.  
Sasuke: Sakura esto de verdad te gusto mi rosa?  
Sakura: eh, pos claro Sasuke-baka, jeje.  
Sasuke: Sakura lo digo enserio.  
Sakura: eh?  
Sasuke: Sakura yo a ti tekiero ya te lo dije.  
Sakura: no kieres ah Hinata? tu novia.  
Sasuke: eso es cosa de mis padres, no decision mia y ademas Hinata no me kiere, kiere a Naruto.  
Sakura: aun ama a Naruto? guau increible, creia k se acabaria enamorando de ti.  
Sasuke: lo nuestro es amistad.  
Sakura: mmm sabes yo kiero a tu hermano, siento decirtelo asi.  
Sasuke: de verdad te kieres casar con el?  
Sakura: si.  
Despues siguieron andando en silencio sin decirse nada hasta la sala de los profesores, alli entran y cogen lo k tienen k cojer y regresan en silencio a clase, en clase pasa la hora normal, sin novedades y en el patio.  
Hinata: k tal te fue con Sakura?  
Sasuke: mal.  
Hinata: vamos hombre, tan mal no te pudo ir mejor k ami seguro, yo nisikiera hable con Naruto-kum.  
Sasuke: Sakura me rechaso rotundamente.  
Hinata: losiento.  
Entonces ven a Sakura hablando con Itachi, atraves de la rejila k los separaba uno del otro.  
Hinata: estan enamorados? es k parece k se llevan tan bien.  
Sasuke: si, Sakura kiere al baka de mi hermano.  
Hinata: vamos animate, te prometo k antes de su boda ella se abara enamorado de ti.  
Sasuke: como? si no me kiere.  
Hinata: tu confia en mi y lo conseguiras.  
Sasuke: gracias Hinata.  
Hinata: denada ^^.  
Sasuke: a por ellos.  
Hinata: suerte Sasuke-kum.  
Y Sasuke va hasta donde estan Itachi y Sakura muy serio.  
Itachi: paso algo hermanito? estas muy serio Sasuke le mira muy serio y Sakura y Itachi lo miran extra ados.  
Itachi: k te pasa hermano?  
Sasuke: hermano.  
Itachi: si.  
Sasuke mira a Sakura y.  
Sasuke: te odio hermano.  
Itachi: ah k viene eso?  
Sakura lo mira extra ado.  
Sasuke: por Sakura.  
Sakura: por mi?  
Itachi: por ella?  
Sasuke: tanto te cuesta entender onisa.  
Itachi: ah ya entiendo (recordando el pasado) te gusta mi novia.  
Sasuke: acertaste onisa-baka.  
Sakura: no peleeis.  
Itachi: como kieras mi amor.  
Dijo acariciandole la mano a Sakura atraves de las rejas.  
Sasuke: maldito Itachi.  
Sakura: dejalo Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Sakura pero el...  
Sakura: es tu hermano y me kiere verdad Itachi?  
Itachi: porsupuesto.  
Y Sasuke se va enfadado de alli.  
Hinata: k paso?  
Sasuke: lo empeore todo.  
Hinata: k iciste? no se lo dijiste.  
Sasuke: si.  
Hinata: ahora las cosas estaran tensas.  
Sasuke: k puedo hacer?  
Hinata: demomento dejar pasar el tiempo para k se trankilizen las cosas Asi k paso el tiempo ya estavamos en Diciembre dia 2 exactamente y acia mucho frio todo el mundo llevaba bufanda y abrigos acia nieve, todo estaba cubierto de nieve.  
Y pronto llegarian las vacaciones de Navidad, y por esas fechas las familias se reunen para cenar y comer, las cosas estaban tensas y no cambiavan hasta dia 14 de Diciembre en una comida familar.  
Estaban reunidos Hiashi, Nejy, Hinata, Sakura, Moyota, Miashi y la familia Uchiha, Fukwa, Mikoto, Itachi y Sasuke.  
En la comida todo transcure normal, despues de la comida a la hora de descansar Fukawa y Mikoto y Hiashi estaban en una sala charlando y Sasuke, Hinata, Nejy y Itachi y Sakura en el salon en el sofa mirando la television.  
Nejy estaba en medio de las 2 parejas notando la tension k habia, entre ambas parejas.

FIN Cap 6. 


	7. Navidad parte 1

cap 7: Navidad

Mientras ivan zapeando de canal en canal, aburridos.  
Sakura: Ita cari o por k no pones la 2.  
Itachi: claro.  
Itachi tenia el mando a distancia y el es el k cambiaba de canal, el tenia el mando en esto.  
Hina: esto parece de crios (dice a Sauke a la oreja bajito)  
Sasuke: si, jeje (riendo x lo bajito)  
En el otro lado del sofa Itachi: k estaran tramando esos?  
Sakura: no lo se.  
Nejy: (esto es extresante).  
Hinata: me gustaria ver la peLi de la 5.  
sasuke: ok, ahora veras.  
Hinata: k vas acer?  
Sasuke: Itachi ponla 5. (gritando)  
Itachi: y si no kiero?  
Sakura: Ita cari o, no peles.  
Sasuke: no me cabres.  
Hinata: Sasuke para.  
Y Sasuke y Itachi se miran con mala cara, como apunto de tirarse encima uno del otro, con rabia Hinata y Sakura con unas caras de miedo y de hay dios mio.  
Sasuke; ah k te mato.  
Itachi: intentalo.  
Sakura: basta ya (llorando)  
Hinata: Sasuke (cojiendole el brazo para pararlo)  
Sasuke: esta bien.  
Itachi: como kieras amor.  
Sasuke: .  
Y se vuelven a sentar en el sofa, como si nada y en el lado de Ita y Saku.  
Ita: Sakura vamonos al cuarto (le dice al oido)  
Sakura: nose.  
En el otro lado.  
Sasuke: ay k kitarle el mando como sea alguna ide Hina?  
Hinata: mmm, no.  
Sasuke: pensemos.  
Hina: ya se.  
y se lo dice a Sasuke al oido y los 2 de acuerdo en hacerlo.  
Hina: Ita, por favor podias ir ah traer palomitas.  
En el otro lado.  
Sakura: ve.  
Itachi se llevanta y va pa la cocina, cuando esta en la cocina Sasuke pega un salot y va al otro lado a x el mando k estaba justo al lado de Sakura, asi k el no puede evitar sentarse al lado de Sakura despues de coger el mando.  
Sakura: O_o Sasuke: hola sakura: k aces?  
y entonces se oyen los pasos de Itachi de vuelva y Sasuke le da un besito en la boca rapido y pega otro salto y vuelve a su sitio con el mando a distancia como no.  
Sasuke: lo tengo Hina: bien.  
y Itachi deja las palomitas encima de la mesa de delante el salon y cuando se sienta al lado de Sakura se da cuenta de k el mando ya no esta y ademas Sakura ponia una cara extra a.  
Sakura: 0_0.  
Itachi: k paso Sakura?  
Sakura: 0_0 eh?  
En el otro lado.  
Hina: cambia de canal, vamos rapido.  
Y Sasuke pone la tele 5,en el otro lado.  
Ita: k te izo?  
Sakura: eh? nada.  
Ita: .  
Nejy: (dios k estres)  
Hina: Nejy kieres palomitas?  
Nejy: no gracias (k estres)  
Entonces se oye una voz.  
Hiashi: Nejy, vamonos para casa.  
Nejy se llevanta del sofa y se va acia la puerta, ahi la familia Uchiha se despide de Hiashi y Nejy, por k Hinata se kedaba y despues de una hora mas o menos se van Moyota y Miashi y Sakura keda x supuesto ylos padres de Sasu y Ita suben a su habitacion a descansar.  
Y en el salon Sasu Hina Ita y Saku viendo una peli, comiendo palomitas y des vez encuando echandose miradas.  
Sasuke: Itachi: y Sakura y Hinata pensando hay dios mio, mientras veian la peli y cuando la peli acabo, k arian? Itachi: k acemos amor?  
Sakura: no lo se.  
Sasuke: k podemos hacer Hina-chan?  
Hinata: mmm ni idea.  
Itachi: ahora vuelvo, Sasuke ven conmigo.  
Sasuke: por k hermano (dice malhumorado)  
Itachi: tu ven, tengo k hablar contigo.  
Y se van a la cocina y en el salon Sakura y Hinata.  
Sakura: Hina-chan no te estara gustando Sasuke?  
Hinata: eh? no ah k viene eso? (dice trankila)  
Sakura: nada solo me parecio k se llevan muy bien.  
Hinata: somos amigos.  
hay silencio hasta k Hinata decide volver hablar.  
Hinata: Sakura tu realmnete estas enamorada de Itachi-san?  
Sakura: eh? (dice gritando y nerviosa)  
Hinata: me lo imaginaba te as puesto nerviosa, entonces hay alguien mas como suponia.  
Sakura: pero k dices? yo amo al gran Itachi (dice montando una escena)  
Hinata: Sakura, ami no me mientes.  
Sakura: esta bien.  
y se sienta sin mas remedio y se pone seria y triste.  
Hinata: k pasa Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: betzumi (nada).  
y Hinata mira preocupada a Sakura mientras en la cocina.  
Sasuke: k kieres hermano?  
Itachi: ah ti te gusta mi novia y no mientas.  
Sasuke: ah k viene eso, como si te inportara.  
Itachi: me inporta por k eres mi hermano, y ya estoy harto de esto.  
Sasuke: de k estas harto? de pasarlo bien con la novia.  
Itachi: no, de esta farsa, no kiero seguir con esto.  
Sasuke: k farsa? con k no kieres seguir?  
Itachi: con la boda.  
Sasuke: 0_0,pero de k hablas si la boda es en Enero.  
Itachi: no me kiero casar con Sakura, amo ah otra y creo k ella tambien ama a otro.  
Sasuke: de verdad? hermano.  
Itachi: si.

-FIN CAP 7- 


	8. Navidad parte 2

CAP 8: Navidad 2 parte

y volviendo al salon.  
Hinata: dime Sakura, de kien te as enamorado?  
silencio.  
Hinata: a mi me lo puedes decir, puedes confiar en mi.  
Sakura: de...  
Hinata: vamos Sakura, sueltalo.  
y entonces regresaron los chicos.  
Itachi y Sasuke: ya estamos aki.  
y siguen viendo la tele como si nada, hasta la hora de la cena y despues se fueorn a dormir y al dia siguiente dia 15 de Diciembre concretamente.  
Habian dormido en habitaciones separadas, Hina y Sakura en una habitacion juntas y Sasuke y Ita en sus habitaciones.  
En el desayuno la familia Uchiha y Sakura y Hinata.  
Mikoto: os gusta la comida chicas?  
Sakura: si.  
Hinata: esta muy rico se ora Uchiha.  
Mikoto: se ora?  
Sasuke: no hace falta k seas tan formal Hinata.  
Hinata: gome.  
Despues de un llargo silencio.  
Sakura: realmente, esta delicioso.  
Itachi: Sakura...  
Sakura: si? dime, amor.  
Itachi: no, nada luego hablamos.  
El desayuno transcurio normal, luego fueron al salon a ver la tele Sakura Itachi, Sasuke y Hinata.  
Estaban los 4 trankilamente viendo la peli, 


End file.
